A Certain Scientific Mover
by ThundersBird
Summary: This is a story on OC/Alt-Shirai Kuroko in the Worm universe. Basically a what if this random girl triggered in Brockton Bay kind of story.
1. Displacement 1

Waking up in a dark foreign location with her arms bound by rope did little to ease her tension. The disgusting thing in her mouth nearly chocking her could only be described as a gag.

Panicking, she started to try to move around but she was stopped by the compacted area in which she was kept. Her head banging on the surface of some dark wall, while her legs were against something. There was only little room for her to the side, not even enough for her to completely roll over and lay on her stomach. She was staring up with her arms bound behind her, her body putting pressure on her arms.

Internally cursing, due to her mouth being gagged, she darted her eyes across the dark scene trying to pick up any clues as to where she was. It was dark and stuffy and really compact; it was amazing that she even fit in wherever she was. She cursed her short statue, and started trying to move her arms. Maybe if there was a way she could break through the rope…

She tried to move her arms only to be met with surprise rough resistance in the texture commonly recognized belonging to rope. She tried to move her arms in different ways hoping that some way would have the rope give. Meeting the same amount of failure, she internally cursed again.

Okay there's still hope, maybe she can still try something else. Her legs were blocked from being pushed against by some wall. But there was enough space in between her and the 'ceiling' that she could raise her legs toward her chest. She could gain a little bit of force to try to break the wall that was in front of her legs. She raised both her knees toward her chest and then after a brief pause slammed her legs against the wall. The sound renovated across the small area in which she was in. Surprised by the pain her teeth clenched into the towel-like gag inside her mouth that was wrapped around her face.

Gritting in pain she tried again, and again and again. She did this multiple times until her legs started to go numb from pain. The wall never so much as giving up and the sound of hitting something metallic continually repeating in the area. Exhaling deeply from her nose, she took a small pause.

Up until now, she had been trying to ignore the gag but she drifted her attention to it and the uncomfortableness and sheer disgust the feeling was giving her reeled back into her mind.

She hated this.

How the hell did she even get into this situation?

Sure she he lived in a bad neighborhood but she never expected something like this, to just be abducted one day while walking home from school. It was only a short walk from the bus stop but someone had managed to get the jump of her. The scary thing was that she had no memory whatsoever of how exactly they managed to get her.

She had a better idea as to where she was now, she was clearly in the trunk of a car or truck or some vehicle. And she was clearly going to be transported somewhere or maybe she was already there. But where and for what purpose she had no idea.

Was it just this city? Was Brockton Bay really so terrible that something like this could happen in broad daylight?

Then Kuroko Shirai truly started to begin to give into the hopelessness.

Child trafficking? Sexual slavery? Or just regular rape? Is she actually going to die here? The possibilities made her dizzy.

She felt sick, if it wasn't for that gag she's sure she would've thrown up.

She wanted to call out to her mother but her phone was out of reach, safely stored in her backpack in order to not get caught with it while at school. Her backpack was obviously not in the trunk.

In the silence of the dark cramp space her thoughts occupied her attention for a gradual amount of time. She didn't know how long she spent in there. For all she knew what felt like ages were actually minutes.

She started smashing her leg against the metallic surface that must be the 'door' of the trunk. More out of desperateness than anything else. She started kicking at different locations on the surface while in the darkness. There must be something that she can hit that would launch the trunk up and give her freedom. Didn't newer models have a button or something like that?

It took five tries before something new happened.

Her feet connected with the metallic surface and then the trunk was yanked open providing her with the splendid yellow sunlight.

Her eyes temporarily blinded from light, she smiled and then-

"QUIT IT!" a loud and rough voice greeted her.

Oh they must've opened it from outside the car.

Her eyes recovering from the light, she managed to make out three outlines at the front of the trunk. They appeared to be in front of a ruined building of some sort.

"You should've wrapped up her legs as well. If my trunk has any dents or any bruises, I'm taking it out on you. "The rough voice said speaking to another outline.

She flinched and looked up to find three boys who were around her age standing in front of the trunk. Two of them seemed to be discussing something while one was continually staring down at her. Upon further recognition she realized that she recognized two from her school while one of them looked slightly older. She couldn't catch their names but she remembered the faces, one of which was in her math class.

Three Asian boys in red and green clothing.

The Azn Bad Boys.

The ABB.

Understanding sparked in her head. The ABB were a major gang in Brockton Bay. Under the leadership of one of the most powerful parahumans in the city, Lung. One of the crimes the ABB were known for were forcing anyone Asian older than twelve and younger than sixty to join or pay tribute.

Shirai was of Asian ethnicity with tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails. Her mother was one of the refugees from Kyushu. She could see it in her mind's eye. What was probably going to happen now that she knew this information.

Were they going to forcibly recruit her into the ABB? Were those two going to pawn her off in order to turn her into one of their prostitutes? 13 years old was a little young for one but she never knew what kind of tastes a sick bastard would like.

No, her mom thought that they would be safe. That they weren't close enough to ABB territory in order to be affected. She'd been foolish enough to believe that. Or maybe she really did want herself to believe that.

She realized that she was shaking. She tried to stop herself under the gaze of those boys, she didn't want to show palpable fear to them, but her body wouldn't listen and her mind continued to race with terrifying thoughts.

There was also another factor that was rattling her, excluding the obvious gang reason. It was the gender of those who had committed these actions.

Shirai was always wary around men. She never knew her father, so her only experience with men was with those around her, in her terrible neighborhood, in the schools, and the various warnings she had been given in general from her mother. She wasn't afraid of them so to say but she always just felt a little unnerved at the negative possibilities that men could do to her. She didn't trust them would fit more along with her thinking. This is part of the reason why she took a few classes in self-defense a year ago.

Well those self-defense classes were really useful the one time she needed them.

Her arms were bound and they outnumbered her, three to one. She was defenseless and she could see the visible bulge in the older boys' right pocket. A clear outline of a handgun.

The disgusting feeling of involuntary vulnerability enveloped her.

"Alright" began the one with the rough voice. She linked that voice with the oldest one who held the gun. "You two pick her up." He continued.

She tensed up, they were going to bring her to their bosses, whoever they were besides Lung, and then her fate would be fixed. There would be nothing she could do if they manage to bring her to their destination.

As four hands reached out to grab her she tried to kick at them with both her feet. But her feet were subsequently grabbed and held by one of the boys. She tried to roll, move her body, do something in order to escape the hands grabbing her.

In the end, she was forcibly grabbed and yanked upward her head hitting the ceiling of the trunk. She saw stars and she belatedly realized her feet where on the ground, solid concrete to be exact.

She had a quick second to see that they were in the front yard of an abandoned building, they were close enough to the road and there appeared to be no one arou-

But her observation was cut short when one of the boys pulled on the small opening in her right arm that was still tied behind her and her center of balance was briefly unkempt. Her feet stumbling a bit, she quickly regained her balance and tried to move her body away from the pull. One of the other boys, the one who had held her feet, walked toward to assist his friend.

In the middle of the futile struggle she saw something. The car that brought her here was behind her, with the trunk facing the building, and the boys were pulling her forward right toward the abandoned building. But the something that caught her attention was on her left.

It was just a simple patch of sidewalk. It wasn't at its best appearance, there were cracks in it and general wear and tear that showed that it had been long since it has been maintained. The other boy touched her back and she felt a surge of force push her forward.

But the meaning behind that simple patch of area brought tears to her eyes.

That space.

That freedom.

No. this wasn't fair.

She was lurched forward and the boy was steadily pulling, he also had a better grip now so her effort was overwhelmed. She was being dragged forward. He was definitely making progress in leading her toward the building, but she still had a view.

She looked at that spot of clear land, just a few meters away from here. It was so close but oh so far away.

She needed to be there, if only she was there.

That's when something changed.

Kuroko Shirai faltered and caught herself.

She felt different and she felt something odd with her perspective.

She wasn't supposed to be seeing this. Glancing around she noticed that the street was to her left. That wasn't right. The sidewalk was supposed to be on her left.

She looked down, seeing the familiar sidewalk and her foot on the cracks.

Flabbergasted and out of words she could only stare at the area where she suddenly appeared like magic.

Was she a-

"CAPE!" was the alarmed shout that completed her sentence.

Glancing behind her she took notice of the area she was in not even a minute ago.

The three boys were just as surprised as she was. Different reactions were brought to her observation.

One boy took a step back away from her and was watching her nervously. Another boy made a turn and started to hustle toward the abandoned building, he was probably running for reinforcements. The last boy, the oldest one, made a more pressing action. He quickly reached into his right pocket.

Jolted, Kuroko looked around for some form of cover.

She noticed the car in the driveway, the one in which she was brought to. The boys were on the rear side near the trunk.

Thinking quickly, she reached for that same peculiar feeling that was now in the back of her mind.

And the she _moved._

This time she really did fall, her chest slamming into the warm ground.

She didn't have time to groan before an explosion of sound rang out. Her ears straining, she realized that it was probably a gunshot.

It actually worked. She glanced around. To her left was a mass of metal and wheels to the right were ruined building and houses that continued as she looked forward.

"W-where the fuck did she go!?" the older boy shouted.

She managed a small smile, she managed to move to the front of the car.

Hearing a loud clash and yelling voices, she guessed that one of the boys is calling for additional help.

She glanced up at herself through the reflected image on the front of the car. She had seconds to think of something before they found her. She could clearly see that her hands were still rope tied behind her back.

Dammit, this along with the gag that was still in her mouth were such a pain.

Wait…

Having an odd thought, she tried something.

Looking up at herself in the reflected mirror, she focused on the ropes around her arms. She focused and tried to replicate that same feeling imaging it was somewhere in the air above where her arms her.

She felt something _move_. And heard a light sound of something dropping.

And suddenly she felt exhilarated when her arms moved without resistance. Bringing it to her sides she tried to both quickly and silently crouch up a little while utilizing the front of the car as cover.

As an afterthought, she _moved_ the gag to her side. And heard it hit the ground while enjoying the sudden elevating freedom over her mouth.

She peeked over her cover to see where the boys where.

She met face to face with the boy with the gun.

Both of their eyes raised in surprise and both of them acted automatically.

The boy raising his pistol in her general direction were fast but her touch was faster.

The only thing she had time to do were to touch his arm with her left hand and activate her feeling.

One second he was right in front her, his face tensed up and he raised his right hand to-

The next he was momentary in the air a few feet above her. The next brief instant she noticed his body rock back a little by some odd influence.

The next second his back slammed into the concrete ground, his head bouncing against the concrete and his body skidding to a stop as if he'd been pushed.

One of the other boys noticed and started to run toward the fallen comrade. The combination of the sudden move plus whatever force that was had been enough to move the boy a meter or so from the front of the car.

It was the first time she really tried to automatically move something without having a clear idea as to where he was going. She just had a vague-ish idea that was slightly farther away from her based off on what she was seeing.

He must've heard the sound from the rope and gag falling on the ground. She was such an idiot.

Glancing over her cover, she saw one of the boys approach the fallen comrade and check to see if he was alright. The fallen one appeared to be knocked unconscious.

She felt kind of bad, not because of what she did, but because she did not feel any regret whatsoever. She chalked it up to her current mood and not a degradation of her morals.

Hearing multiple new voices and the sound of footsteps exiting the building. She estimated that the reinforcements would be on her any minute now.

She needed to think. Her power was teleportation, that she was sure of.

So logically she'd just need to teleport out of here.

She imagined her home, a clear picture of her living room in her mind's eye, and then she reached out for that strange feeling that was now permanently in the back of her mind.

She did not sense that strange feeling when something was moved.

She was still in front of the car with the raising voices getting closer and closer to her.

Okay that wouldn't work.

She glanced up at one of buildings to her right, she focused on part of the roof that she could see from her. The voices were getting dangerously close. She reached for that strange feeling-

"Little bitch!" the voice of a boy interrupted her, the Asian boy who had been checking on his fallen comrade was right where the previous boy was. Right in front of her.

He reached out for her and-

She desperately reached for that strange feeling and glanced at that roof just as his rough hand touched her shoulder.

Rushing air.

She initially felt rushing air on her skin, the air pushing her forward. Shirai looked around to find a worrying sight.

She didn't make it to the roof.

She was still in the sky.

She was around 3 floors up and at least 30 meters away horizontally from her initial position. Away from the white car that she could barely make out from this distance.

In the seconds it took her to realize that, she realized another thing, the air was now pushing her downward.

She was falling.

Freefalling to be exact.

While on instinct flailing her arms in surprise she realized something else.

Of course the bad news didn't just end there.

She wasn't the only one who was moved.

The boy who had touched her just as she activated her power had been teleported as well.

He was screaming something incoherent while flailing his arms and legs about.

Looking down she saw the ground rapidly approaching.

How the hell was she going to get out of this?

End of Chapter 1-

Here's an author's note- I had this random idea of Kuroko in Worm, so I decided to write a small story about it. I guess she would be a mover/striker in this universe. Since raildex teleport is basically dimensional movement I thought I should've added some form of kinetic energy to her teleportation. I figured this was a nice idea to test my writing skills. If you have any tips or constructive criticism, I'd be glad to hear them. If you're some awesome writer who likes this concept and think you can write it pretty well, I'll encourage you do to so. I don't have the greatest confidence in my writing ability. But don't worry about that, I'll still try to rewrite or add more chapters if you guys want me to.


	2. Displacement 2

The adrenaline pumping through her veins, Shirai's vision slowed down as she looked down at the approaching ground. She could see the grey color of the concrete as well as the black roads that were getting closer with every second. She could hear the sound of rushing air as well as the feeling of cold rushing air on her skin.

The boy was slightly below her, they were both falling at around the same speed but he was around a foot to her left and a few feet below her. His red and green jacket marking a clear distinction within the sky.

Teleporting downward would definitely not be a good idea. Remembering how she teleported and slammed into the ground along with the other occasion when the boy with the gun was pushed backward after he was moved.

Clearly her power had some added effect besides teleporting. She figured if she were to teleport downward the accompanying 'force' that follows her teleport would only send her even faster toward her death. So that was a no go.

This meant that she had to try to reach him while falling through the sky.

Remembering a vaguish concept, she looked downward to her right while putting her hands at her side.

She just needed to touch him.

His incoherent screams of panic were not helping her concentration.

She focused and tried to steer herself toward the panicking boy who was also falling. If she could make herself like an arrow…

She noticed that her fall speed increased and she was getting closer and closer to the boy. This also meant that the ground was also getting closer and closer.

Trying to ignore the air on her face and the ground becoming more and more clearer. She reached out her right hand in order to try to reach the falling boy.

Her hand reached and touched something, it was part of the boy's leg. She bit down the feeling of disgust when she realized he had a lot of leg hair.

Not sparing a second, she looked upward and reached for that same feeling imaging they were in the air above. Upward and going forward and very much away from the terrifying ground.

She felt herself move while also simultaneously feeling the rushing air. She looked up to find herself closer to the sky, just barely a few meters above various buildings within the area.

She had also felt something change. Before she was reaching downward in order to touch the boy, her right hand reached out while her body was like an arrow. At the time the boy was upside down while they were both being pulsed by earth's gravity. Now it was different.

She was facing the sky, her positon had changed and now she was upward. She was looking up and the boy was to her right, she was still touching his leg with her right hand, and they were both soaring upward. It was kind of like her positon had been flipped.

Their orientation had changed. Was that due to her imagining a vague idea of a good positon?

She gripped as much of her right hand as possible on the boy's leg. Her hand barely covering his entire leg.

The force of the teleport was making her and the boy soar up at a decent speed. But it was odd, they were both going the exact same speed in the same direction. Even though the boy was much larger than she was.

She turned her neck downward to her right to find a barren rooftop around 7 meters from her. She needed to get out of the air as soon as possible. She felt like she didn't have nearly enough control in this situation. It would be seconds until whatever force her teleport had stopped and then she would be back at step one.

Reaching for that feeling again, she focused above the rooftop.

Pain.

She and boy slammed into the rooftop, their bodies rolling on the concrete like a ragdoll. She felt her skin open up in the response to the rough surface, her knees were scrapped, and cuts opened up in various areas across her body. She could tell that she would have many bruises by the end of the day.

Groaning, she cursed her stupidity. She didn't factor in enough of her teleportation recoil. Or maybe momentum would be a better name for it?

If teleporting up made her go upward for a few seconds, then teleporting down would obviously make her go downward for a few seconds.

She was lucky the rooftop was big enough in order for her to not fall off when she was rolling, creating an internal reminder to delve more into her power, she tried to get up.

Her whole body was spiked with pain, trying to ignore it she looked around for the boy.

The boy was still groaning while on the ground, his body turned against the ground.

If he was groaning then at least he was still alive, she craned her neck to see if he was bleeding from her distance. He wasn't. Good, she didn't want an excuse to get close to the boy.

She saved his life but she still had a grudge.

Why had she saved him?

Because she herself put him into that situation? A situation where he would absolutely die? Why should she care? She hated those bastards who put her into that terrifying situation. He'd probably deserved it if he were splattered into the ground.

She sighed.

She couldn't bring herself to even pretend to think this way.

She didn't believe that she was the type of person who would abandon someone to a fate like that. No matter what they did to her. Sure, she didn't feel bad about defending herself from the thug with a gun. But she was pretty sure he was still alive.

Along that thought a memory came to her mind, of watching television and seeing the Triumvirate, the greatest heroes.

The feeling of admiration along with a single thought.

Yeah, she believed every child had that thought at least once in their childhood.

The thought of being a hero.

Shaking her head, she focused on her situation.

She was on a barren rooftop with a thug who may get over his wounds any second now. There didn't appear to be any visible doors to downstairs.

Ignoring the feeling of unease in her gut, she concluded that the obvious option was to teleport to another location.

There was another building ten meters across from the building she was on, she turned toward it, focusing on an area above where the rooftop will be. A spike of pain reminded her of the cuts and bruises on her body, she made a reminder to get some bandages while at home.

The area was much higher up than the one she chose for the building on the one that she was on, a couple meters or so above the flooring of the rooftop. She tried to imagined herself in that area, but the pain was an annoying irritation, frustrated, she reached for that feeling while look at the general area where she wanted to go.

Nothing.

She did not sense that strange feeling when she was moved.

She was still on the rooftop with the boy still groaning in pain.

Flabbergasted, she looked at the area in disbelief.

This didn't make any sense, the distance from her to the car was much further than a measly ten meters.

Did her power have some delay for every teleport?

She crossed that idea out, if that were true she wouldn't have been able to consequently teleport the rope and then right after the gag from her. Or the whole maneuverer she did while in the air.

If she even had a delay then it had to be a very slight one, so that can't be it.

Was it some kind of cooldown after so many uses?

Looking back in the last ten minutes or so, she counted that she used had her power eight times that she successfully used her ability, including the times she tried and failed that would make it ten.

Was it really a cooldown?

For some reason it didn't really feel like a correct idea. Call it a hunch or an odd feeling or whatever.

She thought back to the two occasions where her teleport didn't work.

The first was when she tried to teleport straight to her home, she had imagined her living room with the greatest amount of detail that she could imagine. And it still didn't work. She guessed that her power only had a certain range with her teleport, a certain radius in which she could move to.

The second was recent. What had changed then? She was in a little better state of mind, less panicked by the potential danger.

She could still hear the boy groaning in pain, a part of her wanted to tell him to suck it up, even she had managed to-

Wait.

Pain.

She could still feel the dull thrum of pain throughout her entire body.

Was her power unusable if she was distracted by the pain?

Thinking about it, it did fit. She was thinking more about the pain of her injuries than the location.

But then how was she going to solve it?

Wait for the pain to go away? Or just try to distance herself from the pain in hopes of it not affecting her concentration?

She heard the scuffle of feet. She turned her head to look at the only other source of sound on the roof.

The boy was sitting up, bruises on his arms and tears on his red and green jacket. There was a nasty scrap on his right arm but otherwise he looked okay, certainly not worth the minute worth of groaning in pain. His hands on the ground trying to push himself up. He swerved his head up and met eye contact with her.

Yeah, she was going to try the latter option now.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

She exhaled and angled her body so that she could have a view of the boy in her peripheral vison.

She took another deep breath, trying to mentally distance herself from the pain.

She felt a little sick in her stomach.

It was a repetitive feeling that kept being brought up ever since she teleported onto the rooftop. An uncomfortable idea Turning her attention to it, she uncovered the source of that peculiar feeling.

Her pride.

This was her last chance to avenge her pride.

She always considered herself a headstrong girl who faced her problems headlong, always standing upfront and staring at trouble with determined eyes, and never running away from difficulty.

And then she was kidnapped.

And then she gained power.

And then she used that power to run away.

Now she was truly going to run away without even trying to confront it, the cause of this entire situation.

She shook her head, and tried to shake away the feeling.

She had to.

She had to get home.

It wasn't escaping if she had a good reason to.

She wasn't dumb, two of the thugs including the one on the roof with her, knew her from school. They probably knew her face, her name, and even where she lived if she was captured on the way home. Word about her power will without a doubt get out. She had to find her mom and take her someplace safe. What if some of the thugs were already on their way to her home?

She exhaled and started to distance herself more and more from that dull ache.

She turned and fully looked at the boy. He was now roughly on his feet, staggering a bit from the movement of propping himself up.

But above all else she was afraid.

She turned toward that area above the building ten meters away from her, and focused on it. She imagined herself there.

She felt herself _move_ and she cursed herself.

She was prepared this time, she used the momentum in order to tuck herself into a ball, covering her head. She rolled on the barren concrete flooring with a similar experience as last time, it hurt but it wasn't as bad. Not even acknowledging the lesser cuts and bruises created this time, she turned and looked back toward the building she was on top of a few seconds ago.

The boy was still there. She could tell that he was staring at her, even if she couldn't fully make out his expressions at that distance.

She wasn't used to running from her problems that was always the opposite of her. That was always the inverse of Kuroko Shirai. But at that moment. That moment when she was crying while staring at her freedom. That was all she could think of. To get away and move to that block of sidewalk. And in that moment, she was granted a power that was perfect for running away.

Turning away from him, Kuroko focused on the area above another building. She was going to start heading in this general direction until she noticed landmarks that she could recognize. Using those she can try to find a path to her home.

Even though she didn't want to, she felt a little disgusted.

Kuroko activated her power and she was in the air again. She was going to try out an idea she had. The momentum of her teleport was bringing her forward while in the air. The wind in her face and with her hair moving in the wind, she started surveying the area.

It didn't fit her.

Just when she started to feel the pull of gravity, she activated her power and she was in the air again. Above another building that was a little further from the previous one. While racing forward into the sky, she discovered that the further away she teleported the more her momentum lasted. She was lunging through the air at a faster speed than before definitely surging past the endpoint above the building. She was even surprised to see that it's effect lasted a while longer. She counted to five ten seconds before she noticed something change. Just when she felt the faintest influence of gravity pulling her down, she chose another area and moved.

It felt like she was given something that was the complete antithesis of her character.

In a certain point of view, she was flying, accelerating through the air and past the building which she teleported above. She just needed to find a better way to land. This time she moved slightly after just reaching her destination. She noted how it wasn't completely simultaneous.

She guessed that she can sum it up as her pride being wounded. The fact that she was given an ability to escape from her problems when she always prided herself on persevering through and finishing a problem.

When she made it to her endpoint again. She noted that the speed didn't stack, or build up with every teleport. She found a building that was within the shortest distance yet. She activated her power again.

She found herself above the area but with less momentum, her body not quite speeding past the building in which she teleported above. She started counting.

One second.

Huh so the distance = momentum worked conversely as well. Shorter distances may be more beneficial if she doesn't want to factor in the momentum.

Two seconds.

Now to try something else.

Three seconds

She looked downward to the building, any second now the effects of her momentum would give up and she would start to fall to the building. But before that, she wanted to try something an idea she had.

When she was about to mark four seconds, she felt the slightest feeling of her momentum giving up, she activated her power.

She teleported slightly downward, the momentum the least she has ever experienced.

She was surprised that it only lasted for a fraction of a second.

Then right after she again teleported slightly downward a second time, downward and forward by at least a foot.

She visualized it in her head as going down some stairs, with each teleport being a step in a sense.

After a few more consecutive teleports, there was only a feet left of air between her and the roof of the building. She was close enough that she felt that could just let herself fall.

Wincing from the pain from all her injuries and the stress landing harshly put on them, she gritted her teeth.

It was an inconvenient way of 'landing' in a sense, but it was the best option until she learned either how to control the momentum or land without injuring herself.

She tried to put aside the pain not for the last time of today and surveyed her location.

She actually recognized this area. She was around the south docks; she knew exactly how she was going to get to her house from here. She almost felt a little bit of relief before she quickly squashed that feeling.

This horrible day still wasn't over yet. She'll only feel relief when she sees her mom and they both manage to get to someplace safe.

Turning east, she teleported in the air heading off in the direction of her house. She could imagine what she would need to say to her mother.

End of Chapter 2-

Here's an Author's Note-I looked over the first chapter, and I realized a few things I may have missed. Worms powers are also supposed to be very personal as well as being ironic to some degree. Having a prideful girl who never ran away from her problems, want to run away with all her heart, and given a power that reminds her of running away. I'm not sure if that would fit or not. But hey it's something right? Sorry if it's too angst or whatever it's called.

Here's a response to the guest- Thanks for the review, I'm not really sure I get the message. I'm just going to add any limits that would fit with her character. Kuroko never went for a kill with her teleportation or ever really teleported something directly into somebody. So it wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't able to do so in this story.


End file.
